


Spot Me

by The_King_In_Yellow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/pseuds/The_King_In_Yellow
Summary: Steve goes to the Tower gym late one night only to find he isn't the only one there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Spot Me

The lights were dimmed in the Tower as Steve made his way through the hallways. It still surprised him sometimes, how much of daily life was automated here. JARVIS controlled when the lights turned on, when the air conditioning kicked in, where the elevators stopped. It had definitely taken some getting used to, the first time Tony explained that he just had to ask in order to change the lights on or off.

But Steve wasn’t turning any lights on brighter tonight. It was already late and he didn’t want to disturb anyone. He was just heading for the gym, hoping to work off some energy before bed. He adjusted the towel slung over his shoulder as he opened the door, once again thankful for all the amenities Tony had set up in the Tower.

And found that he wasn’t the first one to come in for a late night workout. Thor was seated at a bench, doing bicep curls with a single massive dumbbell. Steve nodded to him as he passed, heading towards the back of the gym. Neither of them listened to music, the gym was silent save for the sound of measured breathing and the occasional clank as a weight was lowered to the floor. 

“Mind spotting me?” Steve broke the silence after an hour. He watched as Thor turned around, sweat beading on his skin. Steve lay back on the bench, wrapping his fingers around the barbell as he waited for Thor to join him. “Can’t sleep either?” Steve asked, making idle conversation as he began to bench press the weight. He watched Thor’s hands guide the weight above him, helping him maintain his form.

“I find exercise to be soothing. It helps.” Thor said, his eyes focused on Steve’s chest. Steve grunted in response as he lowered the weight. He could sympathize with that. Hell, that was why he was in the gym in the first place. 

“I know the feeling.” Steve groaned as he pushed the weight up again. He glanced at the clock, wincing when he saw how late it was. “Did you do this back in Asgard?”  
That got a reaction. Thor snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“No, I passed the time in other ways. I was fairly popular.” Thor smirked down at Steve. For his part, Steve managed to hold back a laugh. He didn’t want to drop the barbell on his own neck. “I haven’t done that in a while, though, note since…”

“Jane, right? I heard you two were taking a break.”

“Something like that.”

Steve breathed through clenched teeth as he pressed the bar again. Silence fell between them as Steve counted his reps in his head. His pace grew slower as he went on, exertion finally getting to him. He could feel the muscles in his arms and chest starting to burn as he pushed himself further, enjoying the kind of exercise he could never do in his youth. 

“I know you can do one more.” Thor’s voice was encouraging, and Steve found himself chuckling breathlessly even as he pushed one last rep. Thor helped him rack the weight and stood nearby as Steve sat up and snagged his water bottle from off of the floor. 

“Want me to return the favor?” Steve asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. He set his water bottle back down and got to his feet, giving Thor room to take his place. Thor gave him a smug look before adding more plates to the ends of the barbell. “Yeah yeah, show off.” Steve snorted, standing at the end of the bench as Thor sat down.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Midgardian?” Thor said with a grin as he lay back. For a moment Steve could see why Thor had been popular back on Asgard. He was a handsome man with strong and striking features. 

“Sounds like you’re stalling for time.” Steve said, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at Thor. The reaction was instantaneous, Thor gritted his teeth and lifted the weight, forcing Steve to rush to spot him. They descended into silence again as Thor pushed himself. Steve kept his hands on the bar, making sure that even if Thor’s arms began to tremble he was in no danger. 

“That’s it, one more.” Steve said, nodding his approval as Thor grunted through one last rep. The bar clattered loudly on the rack as Steve helped Thor set it back down, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Good hustle.” Steve said, patting Thor on the shoulder as he sat up.

“Hustle, I’ve heard that before. It’s meaning?”

“Work. It means work.” Steve explained, his hand lingering on Thor’s shoulder. There was suddenly a tension in the air. Heat rose off both their bodies despite the AC, and Steve could smell the musk of their sweat. Thor’s gaze dipped from Steve’s eyes to his lip before coming back up again. 

“Good hustle.” Thor repeated as he got to his feet, standing just inside Steve’s personal space. For his part, Steve didn’t back up, even if it meant he had to look up to meet Thor’s eyes. He didn’t back up when Thor reached out, wiping a bead of sweat from where it trickled down his neck. He kept his eyes on Thor as the other man brought his thumb to his lips, tasting the salt of Steve’s workout. 

“That’s it, huh? Gonna give me a little bedroom eyes and expect me to roll right over?” Steve asked, his voice quiet despite the obvious challenge in his tone. “Just because you were popular in Asgard doesn’t mean you’ll be popular here.”

“Are you telling me you are not interested?” Thor widened his eyes in mock innocence, his full lips pouting as he spoke. 

“Never said that, just meant you’d have to work a little harder.” Steve replied, crossing his arms over his chest and planting his feet. “I’m not a blushing virgin for you to sweep off their feet.” Thor snorted and rolled his eyes, grinning as he took a step closer, stopping only when they were chest to chest.

“I find it hard to imagine the Captain of America was ever a blushing virgin, though I do appreciate the imagery.” Thor teased, leaning down the few inches difference in their heights. “I’m sure you look lovely when you blush.” He added, batting his eyelashes in a way that Steve was sure usually got swoons in Asgard.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Steve demanded, pushing closer to Thor. Their first kiss was far from perfect. Both of their faces were rough from stubble and they were both covered in sweat. Steve couldn’t remember kissing anyone taller than him since the effects of the serum had boosted his height, so tipping his head up to kiss Thor was a new experience. Thor’s hands moved to Steve’s arms, fingers digging into his biceps, gripping the aching muscle hard. Steve groaned into Thor’s mouth, his lips parting enough for them to deepen the kiss.

Steve pushed Thor back onto the bench, immediately throwing a leg over his lap and straddling him. It was too late in the evening for playing around. Steve wanted this, Thor wanted this, and that’s all there was to it. Steve pressed his body against Thor’s, revelling in the heat of their shared bodies. He could feel sweat still dripping and dug his nails into the muscles where he knew it would ache the most. Thor groaned against his lips, his hips jerking hard enough to almost knock Steve off.

“Eager, huh?” Steve growled against Thor’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip. 

“You’re the one that climbed on top of me.” Thor replied, sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt only to drag his nails back down. Steve groaned and arched his back, pressing into the stinging touch. Steve ground his hips down instead of answering, pressing hard against Thor. He could feel Thor’s erection through his clothes, the length of it hardly surprising for a man of Thor’s size.

Steve linked his fingers together behind Thor’s head as Thor hastily tugged their clothes out of the way. Steve groaned as their cocks pressed together, hot shafts sliding drily against each other. Thor wrapped one big hand around the both of them without even bothering to spit in his palm, the rough friction sending thrills down Steve’s spine. 

Thor leaned into the crook of Steve’s neck as he began to jerk them both off, every callus on his hand catching on downstroke. Steve groaned as he felt Thor’s teeth sink into his shoulder, muffling the other man’s moan. Steve dug his nails into Thor’s back, holding on tightly. Thor’s hand was hot and dry with only precome to slick the way, but after a night of hard work, it was exactly what they both needed. Steve rocked into every stroke, pressing harder and harder against Thor. He didn’t give Steve an inch, though, pushing just as hard back. The balance between them was precarious, every muscle flexed as Thor jerked them off faster and faster. 

Steve grabbed Thor’s face and tipped it upwards, leaning in to kiss him hard. He could taste the salt of his sweat, feel the scrape of his beard, every sensation felt electric. Steve reached down to tangle his fingers with Thor’s and help stroke both their cocks as he felt his orgasm building inside him. He could feel Thor’s breath coming faster against his face as they kissed, and he knew he was getting close too.

“Come on, give it to me..!” Steve growled as he tightened his grip on Thor’s cock, drawing a low groan from him. Steve could feel Thor tense underneath him, his dick twitching in anticipation. It wouldn’t be long for either of them, not with how fast they were going. They didn’t need to last, though. This wasn’t about savoring the touch of a lover. 

Steve grunted against Thor’s lips as he reached his peak. It was a fast, hard orgasm that stole the breath from his lungs as he made a mess of both their hands. He could feel Thor following suit a few seconds after, adding his spend to that already dripping from their fingers. Thor leaned against Steve as he caught his breath, his eyes shut and his face relaxed. Steve grabbed his towel and began to wipe them both off, not wanting to deal with the mess of dried come if he left it too long. 

“I knew you’d look lovely blushing.” Thor murmured, his eye half-lidded as he watched Steve get to his feet and tuck himself away. 

“I’d say the same for you, but I can’t tell with that mess you call a beard.” Steve retorted while Thor adjusted his clothes.

“I’ll give it a trim just for you, next time.” Thor said with a smirk.

“Sure. Next time.”


End file.
